Proposal
by tillylove
Summary: Felix has finally found the courage to ask his dynamite gal for her hand, but will it go down well...?


**Hey guys! It's been a while… Since my last post, I've had the pleasure of watching "Wreck it Ralph", months after its release date (why I hadn't watched it sooner is beyond me…), and I instantly fell in love! It's a flawless movie, one of Disney's best in my opinion. Anyway, I certainly have a soft spot for Fix-it Felix, who without a doubt is my favourite Disney character of all time XD I loved his and Calhoun's relationship throughout the movie, and couldn't resist writing a story on them! This is only a short starter paragraph, I'm not sure if it's going to lead on to a long story yet (maybe you could help me out with that one!) So, as you've probably guessed from the title, this is about Felix's proposal, and the events that soon follow! I hope you enjoy it, and I'll be updating soon (hopefully, though I don't guarantee it will be today) Like I said, enjoy!**

Proposal

Felix paced back and forth, chewing his lip and fumbling with his cap. Had he ever felt this nervous before? He could never recall a time when his heart had raced so quickly inside his chest and his body had quivered uncontrollably. His forehead was sopping, as well as his flushed cheeks, and he could hardly swallow, let alone breathe.

Ralph and Vanellope sat before him, slumped over on the bed, like they had been for the past hour. It seemed like nothing they said could calm their friend.  
"Felix, bud-" Ralph cut off mid-sentence, he'd just be repeating himself after all.

Vanellope struggled to suppress a slight yawn, and loosened her neck.

Felix could sense their boredom, they had been trying to comfort him for a while now, but nothing seemed to work. They'd attempted to calm his nerves by telling stories of Vanellope's numerous races, or how Ralph and Q-bert had been building some additional houses for the bonus characters. But, none of them could take his mind off of the situation at hand.

"You two go home, I'm sure I'll be fine…" He gave an unconvincing smile and patted Ralph on the shoulder.

Vanellope bounced off the bed and folded her arms "Yeah, right. You'll be crying like a baby as soon as we step outside this room!"

Ralph gave her "the look", which told her that she should pipe down and let him handle it.

"Please," Felix sighed "I need to do this by myself."

They both exchanged looks of uncertainty, before shrugging it off and turning to leave. Ralph gave him a quick thumbs up in the doorway before they left, which Felix returned with another smile.

Once they'd gone, he was all alone, and suddenly everything seemed all too real. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled slowly.

"OK, erm… Let's see. M'am, no, Tammy. No! Tamora, OK. I, uh… Need you to know that, I-I love you, very, _very _dearly, and I want to spend the rest of my days making you happy, because when you're happy, so am I."

He shook his head. No, that wasn't good enough. She'd find it sloppy, or tiresome, she'd probably end it there and then! And he couldn't stand the thought of losing her…

The first time he met her, that very first glance, he knew she was the one. Sure, she was hardcore and brutal, but everything about her had a soft side to it as well. Her back story, although tragic, gave him hope that she could somehow be fixed, and able to love again. Maybe he never actually considered that _he _would be the one for her too.

Now, he was ready to be honest and true, just like she deserved. If the feeling wasn't mutual, it would hurt, probably forever, but at least he'd know that he wasn't putting her through anything she wasn't ready for, ever.

He checked the time. According to their arrangement, she should arrive within half an hour, but he knew there was no clock in Hero's Duty, and she tended to be a little late. Now, he pondered over whether he should set something up. Maybe sprinkle some petals over the floor, wear a tux, even perform some kind of poem or something. Her mind was so difficult to read, he could never count on whether it would please or displease her. He loved her unpredictable ways, but right now, he really wished he knew how she'd react…

**OK, did you like it? Hope so! Anyway, if you wouldn't mind helping me decide whether to turn this into a long story, or just keep it down to a few chapters, that would be great! Thanks guys x**


End file.
